Stay
by Ayaka Aoi
Summary: Dia.. berbeda. Sejak delapan tahun yang lalu, dia tak lagi sama. Tapi.. aku tetap menyayanginya, tak peduli bagaimana ia sekarang. Karena aku ingin dia tahu, aku selalu sama dan aku 'kan selalu tinggal di sisinya. / SasuSaku / Saku's POV / Requested by BabySuLayDo / Warning inside / RnR please?


Disclaimer: **Naruto doesn't belong to me**.

**Ayaka Aoi** presents: **Stay**

Fiction requested by my beloved senpai:** BabySuLayDo**

Warning! **Sakura's POV**, **oneshot**_**,**_ very **AU**,** OOC**,** typo**(s), maybe** boring** sometimes.

* * *

Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku dengan cepat. Andai saja peraturan kampus ini membolehkan para pelajarnya untuk berlari dalam koridor, aku pasti sudah duduk dengan santainya di dalam kelas.

07.57. Itulah angka yang tertera di jam digital yang melingkari tangan kananku, sedangkan ruang kelas berada di lantai atas–apakah aku sanggup tepat waktu?

Aku mengambil jalan ke arah kiri, menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Entah kenapa belakangan ini aku seperti ini, tidak dapat mengorganisir hal-hal dengan baik–entah waktu, tugas, atau apapun itu. Kalau hari ini aku terlambat, akan bertambah lagi kasus terlambatku dalam minggu ini–untuk ketiga kalinya.

Anak tangga terakhir sudah kulangkahi. Kemudian aku berbelok ke arah kanan, di mana koridor terbentang, dengan kelas yang kutuju berada di penghujung jalan. Koridor yang sepi memudahkanku untuk lebih cepat tiba di depan pintu kelas yang tertutup rapat.

"Huff.. huff.."

Aku mengatur napasku sejenak, yang ritmenya menjadi lebih cepat karena sepanjang jalan aku hampir berlari. Memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu, dan berharap semoga dosenku yang terkenal _killer_nya itu belum datang, atau setidaknya beliau mengijinkanku untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Kutundukkan kepalaku, dan memegang gagang pintu. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menarik napas panjang, berdoa semoga hal-hal buruk yang terbayangkan sebelumnya tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kutarik besi yang dingin itu perlahan.

**KRIEEET**

Kuhembuskan napasku perlahan, kuangkat kepalaku dan melihat seisi kelas.

_Shock._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aku terdiam.

Dan _sweatdrop._

Kelas ini… kosong?!

**DEG!**

Tertangkap oleh kedua lensaku, hanya ada sosok itu, seorang lelaki yang tidak asing bagiku–mengenakan jaket hitam dengan celana jeans–sedang membaca sebuah buku. Menggunakan _earphone_ yang menyumbat telinganya…–hey,bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membaca dengan keadaan seperti itu?

Dan yang lebih penting mengapa ia sendirian? Kemana yang lain?

Dia hanya menatapku barang sedetik, dan kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali.

Sementara aku masih tetap berdiri di depan pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar–

–sial, aku baru ingat, hari ini 'kan kelas dimulai jam 09.30!

Hmp–tapi aku tidak bisa bertindak bodoh–mengingat kejadian pagi ini sudah terhitung sebagai hal bodoh pula yang kulakukan.

"Kau sedang apa, Sasu-kun?" Aku melangkahkan kaki, mendekatinya. Menegurnya, berusaha dengan setenang mungkin. Jangan sampai ia mendengar detak jantungku sendiri yang berdebar begitu cepatnya.

"Membaca buku," ucapnya dingin, kedua matanya tak lepas dari buku di hadapannya.

_Hell yeah_, siapa bilang kau sedang menari _Harlem Shake_1)? _Ice breaking_ kali ini gagal. Aku kemudian duduk di kursi kosong tepat di sebelahnya, dan meletakkan tasku di atas meja.

"Oh ya, tugas dari dosen kita yang diberikan dua hari lalu, apa punyamu sudah selesai?" tanyaku, tak ingin percakapan kami usai begitu saja_._

Perhatiannya tetap tertuju pada objek yang sedang dibacanya.

"Apa urusanmu?"

**JLEB**

Aku terdiam, kubuang pandanganku yang mulai memburam. Dia, benar-benar berbeda sekarang…

* * *

"_Nah, tinggal sedikitlagi," gumamku senang, seraya menyekop tanah yang telah bercampur pupuk, dan memasukkannya ke dalam pot kecil berwarna merah yang ada di hadapanku. Pot itu telah terisi tanaman yang besarnya belum seberapa, walaupun beberapa kuncup bunganya telah terlihat._

_Aku meraih ujung selang yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri–setelah meletakkan pot tepat di depan tembok, pagar pembatas halamanku. Air yang turun dari mulut selang ini mengguyur koleksi tanaman-tanaman baruku dengan derasnya._

_Sambil menyiram, aku mengamati tanamanku satu persatu. Bagaimana tetesan air yang meluncur di atas daun-daun yang hijau, berkilau dan jatuh terserap ke dalam tanah. Matahari yang bersinar dengan teriknya dan humus yang ada dalam tanah pasti akan lebih mudah membantunya untuk bertumbuh._

"_E-Eh?"_

_Tiba-tiba tetesan air itu tidak memantulkan cahaya lagi, sedemikian cepatnyakah mendung yang datang? Apa peramal cuaca di TV itu salah membacakan perkiraannya?_

_Aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Berpikir akan melihat awan hitam yang mencoba mengusikku–dan tanaman-tanaman kecilku._

_Ternyata dugaanku salah. Yang tampak adalah siluet lelaki berumur sepuluh tahun–seumuran denganku yang mengenakan kaus hitam, dan iris obsidiannya menatapku lekat, yang sedetik kemudian–_

**BUGH**

_A-Ah, tubuhku sakit–_

"_Sa-Saku-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa?" _

–_dan berat._

_Aku membuka kedua mataku yang tak sengaja menutup saat menyadari apa yang akan terjadi. Bodoh memang, mengingat bahwa menyingkir adalah keputusan yang–mungkin–akan lebih baik._

_Wajahnya begitu dekat denganku. Surai hitamnya bergelayut, menyapu pipiku lembut. Kurasakan hembusan napasnya yang hangat, dan dia masih belum beranjak dari posisinya sekarang._

"_U-Uh…" Aku sedikit meringis dan menggeliat–memang tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan konyol itu. Apa yang kaurasakan saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang sengaja melompat dan menimpamu dari ketinggian dua meter?_

"_A-Ah, ma-maaf!" Ia tersentak dan melompat berdiri. Menawarkan tangan kanannya di kepadaku._

"_Apa kau masih bisa berdiri? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, mengulangi kata-kata yang sama._

_Aku menyambut tangan yang terulur itu, "Agak sedikit sakit, tetapi sepertinya aku sudah terlatih dengan kebiasaan Sasu-kun," ucapku seraya menggembungkan pipiku._

"_Tapi tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"_

_Aku berkacak pinggang. "Tidak. Selama kau tidak mengenai itu."_

_Tatap mata Sasuke reflek menuju apa yang kutunjuk. Deretan tanaman yang baru saja kutanam. Tidak lucu, bukan, kalau mereka langsung hancur karena kebiasaan konyol Sasuke?_

"_Ternyata Saku-chan bisa juga merawat tanaman–"_

_Hah? _Death glare_ untukmu, Sasuke_.

"–_A-Ah, _by the way.. _itu.. tanaman apa?" Sasuke langsung melontarkan pertanyaan itu setelah mendapat _death glare _dariku. Dengan senang aku menjawabnya,_

"_Itu namanya Wasurenagusa, artinya _Forget-Me-Not_–"_

"–_hahaha, tenang kok, aku tidak akan melupakanmu." Telapak tangan itu mengacak-acak rambutku. Senyum jahilnya terukir tipis di wajah putihnya. Senyum yang–kalau boleh jujur–tak pernah bisa kulupakan…_

_Dia meraih tanganku dan menarikku pergi. "Ayo, kita pergi ke tempat yang biasa!"_

* * *

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di atas kursi kayu yang tersedia di halaman kampus. Kegiatan hari ini cukup melelahkan. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan persiapan untuk bakti sosial setelah mengikuti beberapa kelas. Bakti sosial–yang memang rutin dilaksanakan setiap tiga bulan sekali–akan tiba esok hari. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika hari ini aku akan 'melembur' di kampus lagi.

Kubuka resleting tasku, dan mengambil sebuah buku. Membuka dan membaca tulisan-tulisan yang sudah kurancang sebelumnya. Kali ini aku mendapat bagian pengatur acara. Selidik mataku yang seirama dengan jemariku menyusuri baris demi baris susunan acara yang telah kubuat.

Ada yang _missing_ di sini.

Aku mengambil pensilku dan menambah-tambah apa saja yang kurang dan tentu saja mencoret beberapa bagian yang kurasa tidak perlu.

"Hufh."

Aku menyandarkan punggungku setelah memperbaiki beberapa bagian dari hasil kerjaku. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Langit sore ini mengingatkanku pada masa-masa yang ingin sekali kuulang. Suasana yang indah dengan kenangan yang terlalu indah pula.

* * *

"_Ayo, Saku-chan. Matahari sudah semakin tenggelam!" Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon akasia yang sangat besar dan kokoh. Tubuhnya membelakangi bukit yang curam, yang di bagian lembah dari bukit itu terdapat padang rumput landai yang sangat luas. Tangannya melambai kepadaku yang masih berlari untuk mencapai tempatnya berada._

_Aku menangkap tangan yang ditawarkannya padaku. Kupikir dia sepertinya tidak ingat kalau kami berbeda gender._

"_Kau ini, aku 'kan perempuan, kenapa kau lari duluan sih?" gerutuku kesal, seraya mengkacak pinggangku._

"_Yang penting kita sudah sampai!" Sasuke mendaratkan kedua tangannya di bahuku, menekannya ke bawah–yang membuatku menekukkan lututku dan duduk di atas rerumputan yang empuk. Dia mengambil posisi tepat di sebelahku, kemudian dia menyentuh bibirku yang mengerucut dibuatnya._

"_Kau ini, sudah jelek makin jelek. Sudah jidatmu saja yang maju, bibir jangan ikut-ikutan." _

_**GYUUUT**_

"_Aduh! Ampun.. ampun…" rintihnya dengan wajah yang memelas. Bukan salahku 'kan, kalau aku mencubit lengannya keras karena kesal dan gemas._

"_Makanya jangan macam-macam, sembarangan saja kalau bicara."_

_Matahari sudah mulai turun menuju peristirahatannya. Menyisakan semburat berwarna jingga yang terhampar di langit luas, berpadu dengan awan putih yang enggan pergi. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku cukup lama, menikmati kanvas alam yang terangkai sedemikian anggunnya. Kicau burung yang berterbangan menuju sarangnya masing-masing, memekik, memecah keheningan._

_Horizon yang selalu kami sukai. Panorama alam yang penuh kedamaian._

_Hampir setengah jam kami di sini. Angin di senja hari ini berhembus lembut, meniup helaian daun akasia yang menguning–gugur. Juga menyapu tiap inci tubuhku yang mulai kedinginan. Aku beringsut mendekatkan diriku pada lelaki di sebelahku._

_Aku mengusap-usap kulit lenganku yang mulai terasa dingin. Meski begitu, aku enggan beranjak dari tempatku. _Sunset _belumlah usai._

"_Besok-besok sepertinya aku harus membawa jaket–atau setidaknya pakaian yang lebih tebal dari ini, ya 'kan Sasu-kun?" tanyaku seraya menertawakan diri sendiri._

_Tidak ada jawaban._

"_Sasu-kun?"_

_**PLUK**_

_Tiba-tiba kurasakan benda yang berat menindih–atau lebih tepatnya bersandar di–bahuku._

"_Sasu-kun?"_

_Aku melirik dari ujung sudut mataku, Sasuke tertidur dan tidak sengaja jatuh tersandar di bahu kananku. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup lekat, dan di wajahnya tergurat sebuah senyum simpul penuh kedamaian. Melihatnya seperti ini membuatku tidak sampai hati untuk membangunkannya. Kuusap surai gelapnya lembut. Tangannya yang sedari tadi tertekuk, perlahan terbuka. Sebuah boneka beruang berwarna kecoklatan jatuh._

_Kuambil perlahan objek itu, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya. Tertuliskan 'SS' di bantal kecil yang tergabung dengan boneka itu._

_Aku tersenyum dan memeluk boneka itu erat dan memegang tangan Sasuke erat._

"_Terima kasih, Sasu-kun."_

_Lukisan senja yang selalu kami tunggu. Bersama._

* * *

"Ah, iya, _back-up_ data yang satu lagi kemana ya?" Tanganku merogoh-rogoh tasku, mengacak-acak seluruh isinya. Mencari catatan kecil yang seharusnya ada di dalam tasku, yang nyatanya tidak ada. Sudah kupastikan apa yang kucari benar-benar tidak ada. Semua benda yang ada dalam tasku sudah kukeluarkan. Apa jangan-jangan tertinggal di salah satu kelas ya?

Sejurus kemudian kedua kaki ini sudah melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa. Pikiranku hanya terfokus pada satu, menemukan coret-coretanku itu, karena sudah tak mungkin aku membuatnya lagi. Tujuanku sekarang ini adalah kelas yang terakhir kutempati. Jaraknya tidak jauh memang, tapi kepanikan ini membuatku hampir berlari–dan lagi, jika saja peraturan itu tak pernah ada.

Ah, siapa peduli, kampus sudah sepi. Peraturan ada untuk dilanggar, bukan? Sekali-kali tak apalah, ucapku pada diri sendiri.

Derap langkahku menggema, yang kupastikan hanya diriku sendiri yang mendengarnya. Hati kecilku berdoa semoga ruang-ruang kelas belum dikunci.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sosok yang sedang berjalan memunggungiku. Semakin dekat semakin jelas kalau sosok berambut raven itu mengenakan ransel dan jaket hitam, dengan celana jeans. Menunduk dan tangan kanannya terangkat, sepertinya sedang membaca.

Sudah dapat kupastikan dia adalah Sasuke.

Apa yang dia sedang lakukan? Duh, apa aku harus menegurnya?

Tanpa sadar kedua kaki ini tiba-tiba berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya.

"Sasu-kun! Tumben belum pulang," sapaku seraya menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku sejenak.

"Kau," katanya–sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke buku yang ia pegang, "apa kau ada urusan denganku?"

Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celanaku. Menarik napas perlahan dan menghembuskannya.

"Apa aku boleh berbicara denganmu hanya saat aku ada urusan denganmu?" Aku membalikkan pertanyaan itu. Obsidian itu tetap bergerak menyusuri huruf demi huruf yang tercetak dalam helaian kertas berjilid–yang cukup banyak.

"Jika tidak ada, pergilah."

Dingin sekali dia. Sepertinya memang benar dugaanku selama ini, dia benar-benar berubah sejak kejadian itu….

"_Entah aku harus senang atau sedih, hanya Sasuke yang tersisa dari kecelakaan itu. Seluruh anggota keluarganya…tewas."_

Perkataan ayahku delapan tahun yang lalu itu kembali terngiang di telingaku. Kata-kata yang tak sanggup aku menanggapinya.

Aku memperlambat langkahku dan membiarkan pemuda itu berjalan di depanku. Aku melempar pandangan ke lingkungan sekitar. Di kanan-kiri koridor terdapat pagar hidup yang tertata rapi. Sinar lampu dalam bola kaca sebesar bola basket yang bergelantungan menerangi lorong kampus yang panjang ini. Tak sengaja mataku menangkap salah satu lampu yang tampak tidak wajar–berayun seperti daun tua yang tertiup angin–dan Sasuke tepat berada di bawahnya. Sedetik kemudian kulihat beberapa buah baut terjatuh dan tanpa sadar kaki ini bergerak tanpa seizinku. Aku mendorong tubuhnya yang membelakangiku.

**PRANG!**

Aku melihat sahabatku sejak kecil itu jatuh dan memalingkan wajahnya–menatapku dengan kedua mata yang membelalak. Dan aku yang berada dalam posisi terduduk hanya memandangnya tersenyum senang karena sepenglihatanku dia tidak apa-apa. Reflek aku memegang kepalaku terasa pening juga perih, dan mendapati telapak tanganku yang sudah berlumur cairan kemerahan yang kental.

"SAKURA!"

Sasuke bangkit dan menghampiriku–ini kali pertama ia memanggil namaku sejak saat itu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhku tepat di dada bidangnya dan memelukku. Terasa kedamaian yang memenuhi seluruh sukmaku. Hatiku berdesir; kapankah terakhir kali aku merasa seperti ini?

Kurasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat dan juga tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat, sebelum sedetik kemudian pandanganku memudar.

"S-Sa…ra… give… me…"

* * *

Uh... kepalaku sakit...

Aroma ini… aroma yang sedikit asing bagiku. Apa ini aroma… alkohol?

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan, yang kurasa sedikit berat. Lensa ini menangkap nuansa putih dan hijau, sementara pikiran ini masih berusaha untuk mencerna tempat dan sebabku berada di sini.

Hey, ini 'kan… kamar rumah sakit?

Aku berusaha untuk duduk, dan berhasil. Tubuhku yang juga terasa lebih berat dari biasanya, kupaksakan untuk mampu turun dari tempat tidur. Aku terbayang oleh tugasku yang belum selesai–bakti sosial–meski aku juga terbayang oleh serangkaian pertanyaan tentang 'apa' dan 'mengapa' saat ini.

Pusing… benar-benar pusing. Sesekali nyeri menyergap kepalaku. Aku berjalan seraya memegang apa yang ada di sekitarku, untuk membantu menopang tubuhku yang sulit untuk kukendalikan. Hingga saat aku berusaha untuk menggapai, tanpa sengaja ayunan tanganku mengenai vas bunga.

**PRANG!**

Uh… suara ini… familiar. Tiba-tiba sekujur tubuhku lemas dan aku tidak mampu untuk berdiri. Aku jatuh dan terduduk di lantai, dengan tangan kanan yang menolak lantai.

**KLIK**

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara kenop pintu yang diputar. Dan juga suara langkah kaki yang menapaki lantai. Aku ingin melihat siapa yang datang, tetapi untuk menengadahkan kepalaku saja rasanya benar-benar berat.

"S-Sakura?! Kau sudah sadar?!"

Suara dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran itu memecah dinginnya tempat ini. Terasa olehku telapak tangan yang hangat langsung memegang kedua bahuku erat dan menyandarkan punggungku di tubuhnya. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang ada aku mengangkat kepalaku.

Surai raven itu menjuntai, menghalangi sebagian cahaya yang datang masuk ke lensaku. Manik hitam yang retak itu menusuk iris _aquamarine_ku dengan sorotnya yang tajam namun sayu. Wajahnya yang tampak sedikit lebih pucat itu menunjukkan raut yang tidak bisa kubaca.

"Kau harusnya jangan kemana-ma–"

Aku menyentuh bibirnya, agar kata-katanya terhenti, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasu-kun?"

Jemari telunjukku mengusap pelipisnya, menuruni pipinya yang halus tanpa cacat, "K-Kau tak kenapa-kenapa, 'kan? Itu saja… sudah… cukup… bagiku…"

Mataku terasa pedih saat mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak kusadari keluar dengan sendirinya. Dadaku sesak. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, saat aku mengetahui bahwa tetesan air mata ini mengalir di pipi kananku.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke memegang daguku–mendorongku untuk mengangkat kepalaku, hingga pandangan kami beradu. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumku lembut. Dan aku menyentuh perlahan tangan kanannya yang memegang pipi kiriku, sesaat sebelum Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku dalam.

"Ya, terima kasih, Sakura, berkatmu aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi satu kumohon–"

Ibu jari kanan Sasuke mengusap rambutku perlahan,

"–jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu lagi," sambungnya seraya memelukku erat.

"Mungkin aku memang naïf, tapi aku tak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang kucintai. Sudah cukup bagiku merasakan perihnya apa yang orang-orang bilang tentang kehilangan," bisiknya.

"Karena kau membuat ruang imajiner yang membatasi dirimu dengan lingkunganmu sendiri–"

"–dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku tidak akan pergi dari sisimu, Saku-kun."

Sasuke larut dalam keheningan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Yang kutahu hanya dia semakin mendekapku erat. Kehangatan dirinya yang begitu pekat terasa, membuaiku yang merasakan rindu sentuhannya. Terdengar suara detak jantung yang tak bisa kubedakan–milikku atau miliknya. Aku lelap dalam kedamaian, yang kuharapkan juga terjadi padanya.

"_Sorry for those mistakes I had made, _Sakura. _I love you._"

* * *

**Note**:

_Harlem Shake_? _Google it!_

* * *

Yap! Selesai juga fiksinya, 2455 karakter. Oneshot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat XD author males

Fiksi pertama saya di fandom ini. Kalau bukan karena request mungkin saya ga bakal pernah berani menulis di sini… hehe

Didedikasikan untuk BabySuLayDo-senpai. Maaf buatnya malah Hurt/Comfort, bukan Angst. Lagi ga bisa mikirin storyline yang Angst…malah jadinya seperti ini. Dan…er… ini juga Hurtnya ga berasa .-. jadi…maaf .

Maaf juga buat para readers yang mungkin merasakan bahasa saya yang belibet dan kadang-kadang juga ga nyambung sama fiksinya... karena saya sendiri juga merasakan seperti itu (?)

Yeaaayy…minggu depan Ujian Sekolah! Dan bulan depan Ujian Nasional! Benar-benar (bukan) hiatus!

Abaikan buffling saya di atas XD

At least, review please?


End file.
